The Wesker Report
by Dragon Angel
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the reason Wesker betrayed the S.T.A.R.S members, but what if he did it for a very different reason than he let be known...
1. Default Chapter

(Kay', first Re fic, so go easy on me… Aw, never mind, flame all ya want, just have it be "constructive" flaming…::wanders off::)

The Wesker Report

By Dragon Angel~*

Everyone _thinks_ they know everythingme, they _think_ they know the whole story; "Wesker betrayed the S.T.A.R.S members." For what, I would ask them. "For money, or for some stupid battle data for some unknown company also studying B.O.W's." 

Hmph, those people know _nothing_.

They don't know anything about why I "betrayed" the S.T.A.R.S members, why I was trying to capture Alexia Ashford, why I took the boy, Steve Burnside…

Or why I took the girl….Sherry Birkin.

Well, there's no point in telling them anyway. They wouldn't listen, or believe me for that matter. And those who would, well, I don't deserve their pity, nor want it. All I want is for them to know the truth, regardless of their opinion on the matter. All I want is for them to know of my plight….

And, perhaps, help….

A/N: I WILL continue this IF….ififififififif… I get some reviews. Not a lot, just enough to know SOME people are reading it. I know this is unreasonably short, and that's why it's a prologue, they're supposed to be short. I may be able to get an actual chapter up within the week… if I'm motivated…. Also, I want a beta-reader for this fic. Not a spelling/grammar checker, I've got that down, but a plot-helper person, someone to tell me if the story's good or not, and it can't be someone that takes weeks to send the improvements back either. Is that it….. I think it is… Oh yeah…The movie rules!!! Go see it!!!


	2. Stuff Happens

(Yay! Reviews! OK, Nightsong, I won't ask for anymore reviews…::waits 30 seconds:: Awww, at least 1!?)

The Wesker Report

By Dragon Angel~*

Chapter 1

I guess it all started with my father. He was a hardcore military man and shipped me off to military school when I was 8 years old. Though I came home when I was 14, my father drilled me every day. When my mother died 2 years later, any leniency that was in my father disappeared. 14 hours a day drill sessions. Up at 4:00 am, down at 8:00 pm. Every day, for 4 years.

Then, my father got the notice. He had to move to Kanto, Japan for a couple of years. This used to happen a lot when I was younger, so I decided to think of it as a short break from all a sessions. I never expected what would happen next.

I met someone.

She was beautiful, in my eyes. But from the experiences I've had, I've learned what one man sees other men usually don't see. So she was probably just another Japanese woman to other people. But to me, she was a goddess, and I loved her. I thought that the fact that she knew English as a second language would help persuade my father to let us move back to America.

I guess I don't know my father that well.

"Absolutely not!" he would shout every time I brought up the topic, "You have an obligation to join the military and help me, not start a family with some woman you barely know!"

"You did." I didn't shout a whole lot like my father. One of the few traits my mother gave me.

"Well, it was a mistake!" He was losing his temper, as he often did when I didn't, "It was all a mistake!"

"So, Mom was a mistake…" Now, my father never beat me. He's taken a few swipes at me, but on rare occasions and never enough to break any bones or bruise. This was one of those rare occasions, though he hit me a bit harder than before. Though, now when I think back on it, I brought it on myself in all reality.

I just stared, dumbfounded, barely aware of the small trickle of blood working it's way from the corner of my mouth to my white shirt. My father was trembling; with rage or shock, I never had enough time to ponder. I lost my own temper and stormed out of the house, too enraged to say anything to him.

The first place I went, of course, was her house. Chitose. If my father wouldn't give us his blessing to move, that was fine. We would just leave without him. When I got there, Chitose was ready to go. We weren't bringing anything but some money and a few pairs of clothing.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes," she said simply. She never talked much, but when she did her voice sounded so beautiful that you didn't mind her lack of conversation at all.

When we reached the military base, there were few people there, considering it was 2:30 am and the base was relatively small. When we got to the helicopter hangar, we met one of my military buddies, Lucas, that agreed to smuggle us out of the country. He was of relatively large build; dark skin and black hair, typical Hispanic traits.

"Hey, amigo," he greeted with a strong accent, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered as I helped Chitose into the copter. Then, I jumped in myself and slammed the door shut.

"Not so loud. This whole escaping thing isn't quite legal, you know," Lucas scolded as he started up the helicopter and opened the hangar door.

"Whatever, how far can you take us?" I asked.

"I can get you to L.A. in 8 hours," Lucas answered, somewhat proudly.

"Let's do it," I said. I was feeling pretty happy back then, escaping from my father and everything.

"Never thought I thought I'd hear that from you," Lucas chuckled as we sped along the runway.

"Yeah, well, don't expect to hear it again,"

"Ha, ha!" he laughed as we lost contact with the ground for the next 8 hours.

(::reads over:: Wow, that's bad… The first two chapters are just to work up to the main story so, unless you get confused, there's really no point in reading them. I'm hoping that by the 3rd chapter the real story will start. I'm going to be in Minnesota for the next week, so don't expect another chapter until then. This story WILL get better, I promise, there'll be zombies, lickers, hunters, and all those pleasant things in later chapters. Until then…

Ja ne

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, wish it was, but never will be.


	3. Enter Umbrella

The Wesker Report

Dragon Angel~*

A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't mean to get this out so late. I'll try to get the next chapter done real soon.

Chapter 2

We'd been traveling for about 9 hours when our rather uneventful ride became more… eventful.

"Uh oh…" Lucas muttered, punching a series of buttons while staring at the radar. I managed to catch a glimpse of 3 flashing red dots.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bogies. F-16's," he answered, sounding a bit worried, "with guns."

"Well, the worst they could do to us is send us to jail… right?" I asked. Lucas, he seemed to think there was something a lot more wrong than that.

"No, this isn't our army," I paled.

"Russians?"

"Nope,"

"Japanese?"

"No," he shouted, sounding frantic, "I don't know who they are, they…" he broke off, staring into space as if realizing the answer to some mystery, "Could it be? But, that's impossible…"

"What?" I asked, thinking this could hardly get any worse, "What's impossible?" He suddenly looked up at me, black eyes wildly searching for an answer to some unknown question.

"You know about the company Umbrella?" he asked, turning back to the controls, still shaken up

"Yeah, they provide pharmaceutical care for the army, don't they?" We owed quite a debt to Umbrella, they contributed free medical care accessories and anti-bodies for various diseases.

"Yeah, well, one of my buddies, a higher-up, says that the company built a man-made island about 70 miles off the coast of L.A." he said.

"Your kidding," I muttered, "that kind of technology is years ahead of us."

"That's what I told him and he said that they're incredibly wealthy and have more scientists than the Manhattan Project could have ever dreamed of having."

"Oh my God…" I muttered, sitting down in the co-pilots chair, "What would they need all those scientists for?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like they're in a lot more than pharmaceutical care,"

"So, those F-16's behind us are… theirs'?" I asked, uncertainly. They must be incredibly wealthy to afford their own army.

"Bingo, and if my theory is correct, we've just passed over their little island. And I don't think they're very happy that their little 'secret' island isn't so secret anymore."

"What are we gonna do? We can't outrun 3 F-16s'." I said. This whole little escapade was becoming more than I bargained for.

"Well, during our whole little discussion, I managed to get us just offshore of California, swimming distance." he said, eyeing me contemptuously.

"No. No, no, no, no, no…."I said, shaking my head. This was DEFINITLY getting to be more than I bargained for, "I am not gonna jump out of a copter'."

"Well, you could always ask those guys back there to hitch you a ride, I'm sure they'd love to do that."

"Chitose can't swim," I said, hoping to find some way out of this.

"Yes, I can," she said from the back. I started. She'd been asleep up till' now. I stared hard at the ground, as if blaming it for all this. Lucas grinned.

"There's some packs in the back, " he said, turning back to the controls.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" I asked, helping Chitose into her pack.

"Nawww, amigo, this copter's my life. I won't just leave her to those jerks." he answered, grinning.

"Kay' man, you've been a good friend," I said, snapping the last snap on my harness.

"You say that as though we're never gonna see each other again," he answered, laughing, "These guys aren't that dumb to chase us into a crowded city, they'll leave soon enough. When they do, I'll just find a nice airport and land. Sure, it'll raise a lot of questioning, but I'm one of the best repairmen that army has, they won't let me go that easily."

"O.K. bye, Lucas." I said just before I jumped.

"Bye, Al, have a nice trip! Ha ha!!" He shouted as he shut the door.

Now, there's a very good reason I wasn't very keen on this way of leaving, and I became even more aware of it now; I don't much like heights. Now, I'm not like some people where they have problems standing on roofs, but jumping out of a helicopter is pushing my limits.

After falling for as long as I could stand, I pulled the cord, and so did Chitose. Thankfully, it went smooth enough that I didn't get a heart attack, except for when we landed in the water and I got wet. Chitose just laughed.

"Think that's funny, do you?" I said as I surprised her by scooping her into my arms. She cried out and started laughing. Then she hugged me, rested her head on my shoulder, and fell asleep. I hugged her back.

"I love you, Chitose," I then carried her toward the lights of a small town in the distance.

A/N: Kay, over. Umbrella's been introduced, introduction's almost over, R/R, be happy!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1


End file.
